


Le Lycée

by OiseauVermillon



Series: Hors-cadre [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Hors-cadre, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Other, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont jeunes, ils sont beaux et n'ont eu d'autre choix que de vendre leur corps pour survivre. Description d'une journée ordinaire au Sanctuaire. OS Hors-Cadre n°2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Lycée

**Disclaimer :** L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

 **Titre :** Le Lycée

 **Personnages :** Mû, Rhadamanthe, Saga, Shura, Angelo

 **Rating :** R/M

 **Nombre de mots :** 4 303 

**Le Lycée**

« Réunionnnnn !!!! Mes promeneuses !!!!! »

Une voix stridulante s’éleva, bientôt suivie de bruits de pas résonnant dans la cage d’escaliers, signifiant l’arrivée d’une vingtaine d’individus mâles. Flot qui, en quelques minutes, se tarit.

Tous avaient débarqué dans un salon spacieux aux couleurs flashys, dont les murs étaient recouverts de gloires passées et présentes du show-business : moustachu à marcel penché sur un micro, crachant ses tripes, femme blonde et pulpeuse au charme intemporel, chanteuse au corps recouvert de pièces de viande, et tant d’autres icônes ayant jalonné cette belle société contemporaine. Ils prirent place sur des fauteuils de velours vert et rouge, tout en écoutant les enceintes incrustées dans le mur cracher de l’Edith Piaf.

Bientôt, le tenancier débarqua au milieu de sa volière, paré d’un pantalon de cuir rouge, de bottes oranges et d’un gilet de cuir jaune. Il portait en outre ses inénarrables lunettes de soleil d’aviateur, qu’il ne quittait jamais – pas même pour dormir d’après certains bruits de couloirs. Auréolé de sa gloire, au pinacle du bon goût, Saga Cocopoulos, patron du _Sanctuaire du plaisir_ prenait place parmi ses ouailles, un sourire blanc et éclatant, sur lequel se reflétaient les lumières des néons peint sur son visage éternellement bronzé. Lui disait qu’il était ainsi à cause de ses origines méditerranéennes, mais ces mêmes couloirs évoquaient des séances intensives d’ultraviolets.

« Vous devinez tous pourquoi je vous ai appelées, mes colombes, hein ?

— Pour nous annoncer une baisse des commissions ? murmura quelqu’un.

— Toujours le même humour, mon petit Mû ! Hélas, tu sais bien que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que vous permettre d’augmenter un peu votre pécule, mais comprends-moi, les temps sont durs, surtout pour le pauvre patron d’une petite entreprise comme la mienne. »

A côté de Mû, Rhadamanthe soupira profondément. Les deux hommes s’entreregardèrent, affichant un air de connivence. Toujours les mêmes conneries que l’autre épouvantail leur répétait en boucle. Il oubliait bien souvent de parler des généreux pourboires, parfois à la hauteur des prestations de ses « colombes », et qu’il se gardait dans la poche, bien entendu. Car après tout, n’étaient-ils pas nourris, logés et blanchis ? Non, vraiment, ils évoluaient tous dans un cadre de rêve et n’avaient pas à se plaindre, selon Saga qui ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi certains faisaient la fine bouche. Sans doute un problème d’hormones, pensait-il.

« Mais où en étais-je, moi ? Ah oui ! Demain marquera le début des soldes. Et pour faire un peu de com’, _Le Sanctuaire du plaisir_ , proposera ses services à moitié prix ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, mes colombes, je n’augmenterai pas le montant de mes commissions. Enfin, pas de beaucoup, en tout cas, car vous comprenez, les temps sont durs. »

Sa voix s’était brisée en prononçant ces derniers mots, tout autant que ses mains s’étaient levées au ciel, comme pour appeler la pitié des dieux. Mû et Rhadamanthe, eux, se regardèrent de nouveau. Ils n’auraient en effet pas été contre un signe divin, sous forme de foudre et de brûlures douloureuses. Mais rien ne vint tomber sur Saga sinon la lumière descendant du plafond, à leur grand désarroi.

« Autre chose ! Mon frère, Kanon, devrait passer ici dans quelques jours. J’ai entendu dire qu’il recherchait des acteurs pour des rôles secondaires dans sa dernière production ! Si certains d’entre vous étaient intéressés. »

Le soupir de Mû trancha avec la clameur discrète qui s’était emparée de l’assistance. Kanon Cocopoulos avait été employé au _Sanctuaire du plaisir_ , bien longtemps avant que son frère n’en prenne les rênes, à l’époque où leur père dirigeait l’établissement. Avant que ce dernier ne se retire pour profiter d’un repos bien mérité, dans une villa achetée à Tunis pour une bouchée de pain, et toute pleine d’autochtones pour faire office de domestiques – eux aussi rémunérés une bouchée de pain, mais paraissait-il qu’ils y trouvaient malgré tout leur compte. Kanon avait cependant quitté l’entreprise familiale depuis plusieurs années pour se tourner vers les strass et paillettes de l’industrie du X. D’abord acteur, le cadet des Cocopoulos était devenu producteur et scénariste – l’un des plus doués. N’hésitant pas, à l’occasion, à endosser de nouveau la casquette d’acteur quand les moyens humains venaient à manquer.

Mû le détestait cordialement. Non pas qu’il s’agissait là d’un de ces fils de bonne famille planqué dans l’entreprise de ses parents – c’était au contraire un élément très rentable dont le départ avait fait pleurer son jumeau pendant des jours entiers au cours desquels il n’était pas sorti de sa chambre. Et de fait, la forte demande dont il était l’objet produisait cette fâcheuse tendance, chez le Cocopoulos, à se croire au-dessus de la masse des autres prostitués. Une attitude insupportable que Mû avait haïe. Ce n’était pas de la jalousie, mais une réaction incontrôlable devant tant de prétention.

Aussi n’avait-il pas la moindre intention de prendre part à l’un de ses films, quand bien même ceux-ci étaient grassement rémunérés. Il n’aimait pas forcément sa condition de prostitué, et comptait les jours le séparant de sa libération – très précisément mille deux cents cinquante-six –, mais il avait sa dignité, et celle-ci aurait été piétinée si jamais il s’était abaissé à travailler pour Kanon. Ce dernier aurait d’ailleurs accepté sans réserve de l’embaucher pour quelques contrats, histoire de pouvoir l’humilier comme il se devait – les deux hommes ne s’étant jamais caché leur animosité mutuelle. Non, plutôt crever que de travailler pour ce chien. Ah, les Cocopoulos, quelle plaie.

« Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de la fin de votre pause, mes péripatéticiennes ! N’oubliez pas que la maison close rouvrira ses portes dans quelques minutes ! Je compte sur vous pour nous offrir encore une riche journée sous le signe du plaisir et de l’hédonisme ! »

Il avait levé la tête en prononçant ces mots, comme pénétré de l’enjeu du moment, ayant oublié qu’il ne faisait que présenter sa face au plafond, ajoutant au grotesque du personnage. Il se rêvait Salomé (1), il n’était que Silène (2).

La foule s’égaya en gloussant, dans un joyeux brouhaha.

« Faites de votre mieux, mes promeneuses ! » ne put-il s’empêcher de lâcher alors que le salon se vidait peu à peu.

***

« Quel con, ce mec, fulminait Mû, adossé contre un mur situé derrière la maison close. Et cette manie de nous appeler "péripatéticiennes" ou "promeneuses" alors qu’on ne déambule pas les rues. Non, à la place, on passe notre temps enfermés dans les quatre murs de notre chambre, tu parles d’une aubaine.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda l’Anglais qui, assis sur le rebord du même mur, tirait sur sa cigarette électronique, rejetant dans l’air un parfum de framboise et de cannelle.

— "Péripatéticienne" veut dire "promeneuses". On fait rien de tout ça, je lui ai déjà fait remarquer, mais il continue de faire comme si de rien n’était. Pauvre type.

— Faut déjà le savoir, tout ça.

— J’ai étudié le grec au Tibet. Je suis sûr que j’en sais plus sur son pays et sa langue que lui.

— Je croyais que t’avais étudié la psychologie animale en milieu urbain.

— Ouais, aussi.

— Ah, je vois. »

Rhadamanthe n’en dit pas plus. Comparé au Tibétain, il n’avait pas grand-chose à faire valoir. Lui avait été majeur d’homme (3) dans un hôtel huppé de Londres. Avant de se faire renvoyer comme un coquin le jour où il s’était fait séduire par un client fortuné, un acteur népalais, récemment primé aux Oscars pour son rôle dans le long-métrage _Garuda vous_ , une satire kafkaïenne dénonçant l’absurdité de la guerre et l’aliénation du combat armé, tout en proposant une dialectique fine sur la futilité des convictions des soldats ordinaires, dévorés par l’impératif de la cause nationale qui les chapeautait tous. Ce dernier lui avait fait miroiter monts et merveilles, avant de se lasser de son jouet et signaler à la direction un comportement déplacé de sa part. Pour préserver sa réputation et le prestige de ce client – acteur à Bollywood –, ses supérieurs avaient jeté Rhadamanthe comme une vieille chaussette sortie d’un lavage à cinquante degrés et désormais inutilisable.

De là, des mois de galère avant qu’une connaissance ne lui parle d’une opportunité intéressante dans un modeste établissement parisien. A bout de souffle, l’Anglais avait accepté. Mais alors qu’il avait pensé devenir ce pour quoi il avait été formé une bonne partie de sa vie, on l’avait propulsé gigolo de service, certains clients étant capables d’aligner des fortunes pour se payer un british avec le physique et l’accent allant avec. Oh, il aurait pu refuser, bien entendu, mais il était dans le même temps captif de sa situation précaire et, par ailleurs, il réalisa, mais un peu tard, que le prix du billet d’avion – un aller simple – avait été financé par ce Saga Cocopoulos. En conséquence de quoi, il lui était redevable et se devait d’honorer sa dette. Quant à sa connaissance – un Norvégien avec une coupe de bobtail (4), qu’il avait rencontré au cours d’une beuverie dans un bar de bières belges –, il s’était révélé être un rabatteur pour une coopérative de maisons closes. Il avait pour cela touché une généreuse commission, en ayant manipulé l’Anglais comme une vulgaire marionnette.

Puis avait commencé la longue descente aux Enfers. Incapable de pouvoir se payer un logement, il avait dû se résoudre à habiter au _Sanctuaire_. Une telle offre n’étant pas gratuite, son ardoise auprès des Cocopoulos s’était alourdie de manière significative dans les premiers mois de son exercice. Sa popularité grandissant, il avait pu peu à peu commencer à rembourser son proxénète, tout en mettant un peu d’argent de côté. Un très maigre pécule, mais qui lui permettait de se faire des petits plaisirs, de temps à autre. S’acheter des livres d’apprentissage de la langue française, ou des bouquins de cuisine, fatigué de toujours se voir moqué à cause de sa condition d’Anglais – à présent, tout le monde raffolait des cuisses de grenouilles et des escargots qu’il cuisinait de manière exquise. Parfois, il se permettait aussi de traverser Paris pour se rendre à Saint-Denis, dans lequel un cinéma d’art et d’essai projetait des films d’auteurs.

Bref, une vie. Pas la belle vie, mais fort heureusement, il y avait ces fenêtres en-dehors de son métier, et la présence de son ami Mû qui l’aidaient grandement à ne pas tomber en dépression.

« Ça te tente toujours pas de bosser pour Kanon ?

— Foutre non ! J’ai beau pas l’avoir connu, je déteste ce type autant que toi !

— Tu devrais y réfléchir, pourtant. Tu as justement la chance de ne pas l’avoir connu, en plus de ça, ça paye drôlement bien.

— Sale plan. Il doit savoir que toi et moi, on est potes. J’ai pas envie qu’il me mène la vie dure pour se venger de toi.

— Ouais, t’as peut-être raison, concéda Mû.

— De toute façon, il me reste plus si longtemps que ça à tirer, ici.

— A te faire tirer, tu veux dire.

— C’est pareil. Je fais ce que j’ai à faire, et je me casse d’ici.

— Tu comptes faire quoi après ?

— J’en sais trop rien. Avec des compatriotes que j’ai rencontré ici, je pensais peut-être monter un pub anglais. Mais un vrai de vrai, hein, pas ces attrapes-pigeons d’english pub qu’on voit partout dans Paname, non, un vrai truc avec des groupes de rock, des pintes pas cher et des tables sales.

— Si tu penses que ça peut marcher… J’irais peut-être y faire un tour si t’y arrives.

— En plus, comme je ne bois pas d’alcool, je suis certain de toujours avoir les idées claires, et d’avoir le contrôle sur tout.

— Un anglais voulant être patron de bar qui ne boit pas, on aura tout entendu.

— J’ai déjà goûté à quelques alcools, quand j’étais jeune, c’est juste pas ma came. Déjà que j’essaye de me débarrasser de cette foutue addiction à la clope, c’est pas pour m’encombrer avec une autre merde.

— T’as peut-être raison. »

Une horloge sonna la demie à travers la porte ouverte donnant sur le dehors. Mû se crispa soudainement.

« Merde ! Plus qu’un quart d’heure. En plus, y a ce tordu de Rital qui est censé se pointer aujourd’hui.

— Angelo ?

— Ouais, Angelo Angelo. Je sais pas ce qu’il a après moi, mais je déteste coucher avec lui.

— Pourquoi deux fois Angelo ?

— Comment ça ? Son prénom, c’est Angelo, et son nom de famille, c’est Angelo. Moi je l’appelle par son nom de famille – Angelo – même quand on est ensemble, pour garder une certaine distance dans nos rapports. Je veux bien être une pute, mais je suis pas sa copine, non plus.

— Je me demande s’il va venir avec son compagnon…

— Carlos Garcia-Traver ?

— Ouais, lui, fit Rhadamanthe. Traver, il porte bien son nom, c’est un sacré détraqué lui aussi.

— Une fois, y a un de leurs potes qui s’est pointé au _Sanctuaire_. Il voulait que je passe une journée entière avec lui en mode escort, déguisé en gonzesse.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule.

— Non, je t’assure. Je t’en ai pas parlé jusqu’ici parce que ça m’avait vraiment filé la rage, mais je lui ai dit d’aller se faire foutre à ce connard. Je suis pas une meuf, bordel, je ressemble pas à une meuf.

— T’as raison, il avait de la merde dans les yeux, je vois que ça. »

Le Tibétain bouillait intérieurement. L’évocation de ce souvenir revenait le hanter avec une puissance insoupçonnée alors qu’il pensait être parvenu à mettre cet évènement derrière lui. En plus de cela, il avait été vertement tancé par Saga qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait refusé un tel travail qui n’aurait duré qu’une seule journée. Qu’il aille au diable. Ce salopard de proxo ne pensait qu’à la commission gigantesque qu’il se serait faite sur son cul, sans penser au fait que cette proposition était complètement déshonorante. Sans non plus songer qu’émoustillé par cette première expérience, l’autre n’aurait sûrement pas hésité à réitérer l’expérience régulièrement. Non, vraiment, il était hors de question qu’il se fasse humilier de la sorte. Il avait déjà son content avec Angelo qui, à chaque fois, emportait avec lui son matos de pervers : des masques, des centaines et des centaines de masques, en cuir, en coton, en matière synthétique, en laine ou en velours – même en bois et en métal – qu’il l’obligeait à porter et qu’il portait lui-même pendant leurs ébats, tout en l’agonissant d’insultes ordurières en italien, et en crachant sa bave sur son dos, dans ses cheveux pendant qu’il le chevauchait. Des masques qu’il avait pensé avoir tous vu défiler quand il s’était aperçu un beau jour qu’il serait déjà loin de cet endroit nauséabond avant que l’Italien n’ait épuisé sa réserve.

« De toute façon, les mecs sont tous des salopards.

— Tu parles par expérience ?

— Ouais, un fichu Indien que j’ai essayé de draguer pendant des mois, mais il n’a rien vu. Il voyait jamais rien, il avait toujours les yeux fermés.

— Sur tes sentiments ?

— Non, au sens propre.

«  Ah, je te jure, vivement la quille. Quand je pense que je pourrais soigner des gosses au Sri Lanka, et qu’au lieu de ça, je me retrouve à satisfaire les envies de tous les pervers de la capitale.

— Comment ça, soigner ?

— J’ai étudié pour devenir infirmier quand j’étais au Tibet.

— Mais je croyais que tu avais un diplôme en communication numérique ?

— Ouais, aussi. »

Un bruit de volets grinçants couvrit leurs têtes. La seconde d’après, celle de Saga apparut par la fenêtre, ses doigts agrippés au rebord de briques rouges. La voix de fausset tomba sur eux comme un maillet de plomb.

« Je savais que je vous trouverais ici, mes colombes ! Nos clients de luxe sont arrivés, et monsieur Traver tient absolument à te voir, Rhadichoupi ! »

Une cascade glacée parcourut l’échine de l’Anglais qui se vit couvé par le regard compatissant du Tibétain. Il n’était pour sa part que moyennement joyeux de voir sa pause écourtée de la sorte par la venue de l’Italien.

« Bien, nous arrivons, lâcha Mû d’une voix égale. Ça va aller, Rhadamanthe ?

— Bordel, mais il me veut quoi ce détraqué ?

— Dis-toi que ce ne sera pas pire que le type qui faisait l’amour entouré de scorpions.

— Ah, m’en parle pas, j’en ai encore des cauchemars. On sait ce qu’il est devenu, au fait ?

— Il s’est pris un panneau sur le coin de la figure pendant une tempête, il y a plusieurs mois. Tué sur le coup. C’est moche. Enfin, c’était pas une lumière.

— Justement, si. Mais le pire c’était les cicatrices qui ont mis des semaines à partir. Quelle barbe ! »

L’Anglais tira une dernière latte sur sa cigarette électronique, avant de la balancer à deux mètres de lui. Il se figea un moment, avant de se rendre compte de son geste, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Etouffant un juron, il effectua quelques pas, se baissa et ramassa son engin.

***

Les deux compères pénétrèrent à reculons dans le grand hall d’entrée, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans un pouf. Posés devant un comptoir, les deux Méditerranéens se faisaient entretenir par un Saga Cocopoulos qui redoublait d’efforts pour flatter un de ses clients les plus fidèles et son compagnon. Louant leur mise impeccable et le charme élancé de leur décapotable d’un rouge sanguin, disant qu’il admirait le courage de ces deux hommes qui n’avaient aucune crainte à diriger ce bolide, quand lui-même était effrayé lorsqu’il conduisait dans les rues parisiennes.

Tous trois sirotaient un verre, offert par la maison, dont ils semblaient se régaler comme s’il s’était agi du plus divin des nectars, quand la robe indiquait pourtant clairement que ce n’était qu’un vulgaire bourbon issu des distilleries du Tennessee.

Le visage de l’Italien s’éclaira lorsqu’il vit apparaître la silhouette de Tibétain, reposant son verre sur le comptoir, il avança vers le jeune homme, les bras écartés.

« Mû, _amore_  ! Quel plaisir de te revoir.

— Angelo, bonjour.

— Ah ! Mais je t’ai déjà dit de m’appeler Angelo ! Utiliser mon nom de famille entre nous, moi qui pensais que nous étions de vieux amis. »

Il gratifia le Tibétain d’une bourrade sur l’épaule qui le fit à peine tanguer.

« Approche donc, Rhadamanthe, fit Saga à l’Anglais qui était resté en retrait. Il est grand temps que tu fasses connaissance avec monsieur Traver. »

A contrecœur, l’Anglais obtempéra, traînant des pieds, mais point trop pour de ne pas donner l’impression qu’il était forcé d’agir de la sorte. En face de lui, l’Espagnol le considéra en silence, sans aucun sentiment peint sur son visage fermé. Rhadamanthe frissonna de nouveau, ce type lui collait la chair de poule.

« Monsieur Cocopoulos ! vociféra l’exubérant Italien. Pourriez-vous m’apporter ma valise, je vous prie ? Il me semble bien l’avoir oubliée près du comptoir, tout à ma joie de saluer cette fripouille de Mû. »

Le Grec s’exécuta, comblant en quelques pas la distance le séparant de l’Italien, lui remettant son bagage d’un air affable. L’Espagnol, pour sa part, avait quelque peu progressé dans le hall, portant sa propre valise. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, Dieu seul savait quelles atrocités étaient contenues à l’intérieur de ces malles, véritables boîtes de Pandore.

Saga héla une hôtesse chargée de conduire les deux clients et leurs prostitués dans leurs chambres respectives. La première qui se présenta s’occupa de Mû et Angelo, leur faisant monter trois étages, là où se trouvait la chambre de travail du Tibétain. Il n’arrêta pas sa marche après que les portes aient été refermées, tournant ostensiblement le dos au bleu qui, ne remarquant même pas l’indifférence du violacé, continuait lui aussi d’avancer dans la chambre qu’il connaissait par cœur. Le dépassant, il posa sa valise sur une table située contre un mur de la pièce.

« Je t’ai déjà parlé de l’endroit où je passais une partie de mes vacances, quand j’étais gosse ? Mon paternel avait un frère qui avait déjà émigré en France depuis plusieurs années, nous l’avons suivi quelques temps après. C’était dans l’Yonne, il avait trouvé un poste d’ouvrier agricole dans une ferme, avant de séduire la fille de son patron, de l’épouser et de lui faire plein de petits braillards Angelo. Il y avait tout plein d’animaux, bon sang, j’adorais jouer avec eux. Et quand je dis jouer… »

Le violacé fit volte-face vers le bleu, tâchant de masquer l’effroi sous-tendu par les mots laissés en suspension de l’Italien.

« Bref, j’y ai repensé y a pas longtemps, et je me suis dit que cette époque me manquait vachement, quand même, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots. Du coup, j’ai eu l’idée de commander plein de nouveaux masques. Regarde. »

Il extirpa de sa valise des masques représentant une chèvre, une vache, un coq, et d’autres animaux de basse-cour.

« Alors, dis-moi, mon petit Mû… Qu’est-ce qui pourrait te faire le plus plaisir ? Une oie ? Un taureau ? Un bélier ? Ouais, t’es plutôt du genre bélier toi, hein ? »

***

« Thé ou café ? demanda le Tibétain à son collègue affaissé sur sa chaise, les traits tirés.

— Sirop de grenadine, merci. »

Mû tendit le verre à son ami, cependant qu’il sortait sa tasse fumante du micro-ondes dans laquelle il plongea un sachet de thé. Le liquide transparent se teinta de vert clair, se troubla en accueillant les morceaux de sucre qui ne mirent que peu de temps à fondre.

« Comment vont tes blessures ?

— On dira que les cachets font leur effet. Mais quand j’y repense, quelle vie de merde. »

Mû avait tantôt entendu un cri perçant traverser le bois de sa porte, cependant qu’Angelo le besognait avec vigueur, une main posée sur le haut de son crâne, enfonçant son visage sous les couches de tissu composant le lit. Il avait tremblé en entendant ce bruit, tandis qu’au-dessus de lui, l’Italien exprimait son hilarité par un grand rire qui le pétrifia.

Le timbre n’était pas reconnaissable, tant la voix semblait déformée par une souffrance mêlée de surprise. Mais à en juger par la réaction de son client, nul doute qu’il devait s’agir de Rhadamanthe. Le pauvre, après le type qui avait des délires bizarres avec les roses, il était servi.

Il l’avait retrouvé plus tard, dans une pièce dédiée aux prostitués du _Sanctuaire_ , comme Saga le lui avait dit. Une hôtesse était penchée sur l’Anglais, torse nu, appliquant de l’alcool à quatre-vingt-dix sur son dos et son torse.

« Si t’avais vu les couteaux de ce malade. Il avait même des épées à lames courtes, un wakizashi (5). Un glaive tout rouillé aussi. Parait qu’il a appartenu à un de ses ancêtres qui avait été enrôlé dans l’armée de Scipion l’Africain quand il a conquis l’Espagne.

— En fait, c’était l’Ibérie.

— Hein ?

— J’ai un master d’histoire antique.

— T’as pas étudié la philosophie allemande et les modèles de pensées hégéliens ?

— Ouais, aussi.

— Bref, il m’a tailladé comme si j’étais un morceau de viande. Et après, il a épongé mon sang avec une serviette avant de la foutre dans un sachet plastique. C’est là que j’ai compris qu’il en avait terminé. Avec cette partie, en tout cas.

— Ah bon ?

— Crois-moi, t’as pas envie de savoir.

— Me dis pas que…

— Bah si. En plus de ça, il s’y est pris comme un manche. »

Le Tibétain sourit, gêné, mal à l’aise. Rhadamanthe lui-même ne put s’empêcher d’émettre un rire nerveux.

« Paraît qu’il a été boucher, avant ça.

— Ouais, c’est ce qu’il m’a raconté pour expliquer pourquoi il faisait ça. Comme si j’allais le comprendre.

— Moi qui croyais que c’était un fils de richard. Comme l’autre Rital qui a hérité du magot de son père, après avoir fait fortune dans la bijouterie.

— Pas du tout. En fait, il a gagné le gros lot en jouant au loto. Sacré bâtard, quand même, le mec jouait chaque jour les mêmes numéros, et ça a fini par payer. Fallait une sacrée volonté pour ça.

— Statistiquement, c’est plus rationnel de faire la même grille.

— T’as fait des études de stats, aussi ?

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— L’intuition.

— Tu crois qu’il compte te reprendre l’autre démon ?

— Dans deux semaines. Il m’a dit que c’était assez pour oublier la douleur, mais que les cicatrices ne seraient pas encore refermées. Enfer sanglant ! J’espère que ça va le faire pour les autres clients.

— Ils viennent te voir pour ta petite gueule de british et tes fesses musclées, pas pour ta peau de bébé. Et puis ça en excitera peut-être d’autre.

— M’en parle pas. Le pire dans tout ça, c’est que ce salaud de Cocopoulos n’a même pas été scandalisé par ce que l’autre m’a fait. Tant qu’ils paient bien, ça lui va. De toute façon, il est trop occupé à leur lécher les bottes. Peut-être qu’il devrait faire le tapin lui aussi, il a l’air assez doué pour ça.

— On devrait peut-être penser à se syndiquer, en fait.

— Tu crois que ça changerait quelque chose ?

— J’en sais rien, pour le milieu. Mais quand je bossais à l’usine – ouais, j’ai aussi été ouvrier de manœuvre dans une boîte qui fabriquait des voitures pour enfants – ça servait un peu, quand même.

— Faudrait étudier le truc, alors. Mais pas question qu’on fasse ça que tous les deux. Sinon, on va se faire épingler par Cocopoulos, et ça sera pas jouasse.

— On se renseignera auprès des maisons closes de femmes, y a pas à dire, mais là-dessus, elles sont quand même plus en avance que nous. Il est quelle heure, au fait ?

— L’heure de reprendre bientôt, j’ai l’impression. »

Et de fait, quelques secondes plus tard, tous purent entendre les roucoulements de Saga les hélant à travers les couloirs, les incitant à vite se remettre au travail. C’était sans fin.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Personnage de la pièce de théâtre "Salomé" d’Oscar Wilde.  
> (2) Chapitre 3 du "Portrait de Dorian Gray" d’Oscar Wilde. Silène est accessoirement un satyre.  
> (3) Majordome.  
> (4) Idée reprise à PanAries, avec son aimable consentement.  
> (5) Sabre japonais de petite taille.


End file.
